Just Another Night Redo
by Jolliapplegirl
Summary: Conrad has protected his king, Yuuri Shibuya, for a long time. They are close and trust each other completely buy the young man is so naive. Never noticing the heated gaze of his bodyguard on his back. Night after night, Conrad goes out to release his desires other men but one night Yuuri follows him. Redo of my old fic, with improved writing.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had long since set, the night buzzing with noise as two men walked through the streets. Side by side, their combined aura kept most people away, though the sight still drew their eyes. What handsome men, they thought, admiring the two.

The taller of the two, with hair blazing orange, smiled at everyone who met his eyes, smirking as a few women seemed to lose their footing at gesture. His clothes, though worn, stretched over every inch of muscle on him. The man was handsome, muscular and joyous. The women shivered at the thought of being beneath him, of pleasuring him with their bodies. Some women were more brazen about it, brave enough to actually offer themselves to the redheaded god before them, but he refused the gently, always staying near the shorter man in front of him.

The shorter man, though not by much, was a man with soft brown hair with gentle eyes and a even gentler smile. He gave off an aura of control and strength, a kind of strength that defended their children and saved damsels. He walked down the street with such ease, no one tried to stand in his way, the path parting as he walked. And it wasn't as if the women hadn't wanted him. They did, it was just that the man had never even looked at the women making passes at him.

"Hey, Captain, can I ask you something?" The red head asked as the pair continued down the streets of the town.

"Of course, Josak." The brunette replied, briefly turning to his long time friend. "But please, stop calling me captain. We're not captain and subordinate anymore" The two had fought side by side and seen hell together The least that the man could do is speak to him like a friend.

"Right, right. Sorry." Josak conceded with a grin. "I was just wondering where we're going." He asked, looking around. The roads were getting darker and more difficult to memorize. As a soldier, the red head had trained himself to learn the way to any place he had ever gone to but this path never seemed to end. "This is pretty far from home and there's nothing I can see that needs investigating in this town, so why are we here?"

The brunette remained silent and continued to walk. After a long silence, Josak decided to speak, to make a guess really. Then again, it was kind of obvious. "You're here to buy another guy for the night, aren't you, Conrad?" The brunette flinched, turning swiftly to his companion in surprise. Before the obvious question would be flung, Josak continued. "I know because I saw you doing this before in another town when his majesty was sleeping. I followed you." Conrad cringed at the mention of the young demon king. Josak figured that Conrad didn't want the young boy to know where he was going every night.

"Will you say anything?" Conrad said with his back to the taller man. His spine was rod straight and his hands were clenched tight. The only time Josak had seen him this nervous was when King Yuuri was in danger of death.

"Nope." Josak replied, walking ahead of the stiff man. He didn't turn around as he spoke. "I've seen the castle you live in. His Majesty already has to deal with Lord von Bielefeld and Lord von Christ. I can imagine his horror if he found out your sexual preference. I don't care either way. You're still my captain so I will respect your choice." Conrad didn't move. He had worried about how the conversation would go. It was good to know that he could trust Josak

"Thank you." He whispered, but Josak, with his excellent hearing, knew he said it. With a confidence he hadn't had moments before, Conrad walked down the alley leading to the more private brothels.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh!"

Conrad held the small body underneath himself as he thrust into the boys body. The young man he had chosen was experienced but looked so young. Just like his king. With the young demons kings face in his mind, he forced himself onto the boy's body without mercy.

"Please! No more, I can't-"Conrad shoved the boys face into the pillows. He didn't want to look at the boys face nor did he want to hear his voice. If he did, he would know that the young man under him wasn't the one he wanted and it would make it harder to come. Putting the thoughts out of mind, Conrad listened as the boy screamed out his climax into the fabric, the last of many. Conrad followed soon after, his teeth gritted tightly as his body shuddered. As the ecstasy swept through him, a young boy's face came to mind. One with black hair and eyes. Ones who's smile never failed to set a fire in his heart.

"Yuuri!" Conrad shouted as he came inside the young man's body. The two of them trembled and were clearly exhausted but Conrad pulled away first. He sat at the edge of the bed his head in one hand. He soon got up and started to get dressed.

"Whoever that Yuuri person is, you must love him a lot, mister." The youth said from the bed, panting. Looking at him, one could see that the boy was handsome but his eyes were devious and calculating. Not at all like Yuuri's kind eyes. "Is he someone else's? Is that why you were so rough with me, his replacement?"

"That's none of your business." He retorted, fixing his clothes. With that, Conrad tossed a couple bills onto the bed and left the brothel. A few other boys tried to get his attention but shame was blinding Conrad to them. It was only when he had gotten outside and walked passed Josak, did his attention wander from his mind.

"Your choice tonight was the same age as his highness, wasn't he?" The taller man asked casually. Conrad remained silent. Josak just smiled. "Don't worry. I know why you're doing this. But I don't think this is the right path. Maybe you should just tell his highness how you feel."

"Yuuri is my god son, Josak." He responded with his eyes drawn to the ground they walked. "I can't do such a thing to him. Like you said, he has the affections of not only Gunter but of my younger brother. Even if all that wasn't true, Yuuri is still a young boy and he would never share my feelings."

"You're only saying that because you haven't tried." Josak argued looking around to see if anyone was listening in. Seeing no one, he continued. "King Yuuri is kind and understanding guy. I'm sure he won't reject you out right."

Conrad laughed. It wasn't a ha-ha-thats-funny kind of laugh. It was you-must-be-joking laugh. "Rejection isn't what I'm worried about, my friend. What I'm worried about is that Yuuri will drift away from me."

"What do you mean?"

"Every one knows that Wolfram loves Yuuri obsessively, even Yuuri himself. Despite his kindness toward him, Yuuri still draws away from Wolfram. I'm not sure about his feelings toward Gunter but I do know that Yuuri isn't interested in men." He explained, his tone rife with finality.

The two walked in silence before stopping before their destination. They stood in front of the hotel where their demon king, Yuuri Shibuya, slept. The time for talking about Conrad's feelings were done. He had to return to reality.


End file.
